It is known to determine the energy of an electron beam by measuring the penetration depth of the radiation in an object with an ionization chamber or with an arrangement of a plurality of ionization chambers. This process is time consuming and expensive from a measurement technology point of view.
A measurement device comprised of two sensors for measuring radiation dose is also known from German Patent application Ser. No. 195 03 647.6-33. This however is not provided for the measurement of penetration depth but rather for the measurement of a tissue equivalent dose.